opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Voting Is The Only Option For Conservatives
by Jaxhawk Hold Your Nose And Vote For "R" http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R6yDbUPtGDI/AAAAAAAACTQ/mVDoJxZ6F-w/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R6yDcEPtGEI/AAAAAAAACTY/Ul-Hby2ToBU/s1600-h/jonnymac.jpg By now the anger and frustration of most Conservatives has begun to subside. Perhaps some of us just need to get over ourselves, or switch to decaf. The tone was scaring sensible people AWAY from conservative values... who wants to associate with that much rabid finger-pointing? but now perhaps we are getting a little smarter so that we do not shoot ourselves in the foot this election. There are many who will contemplate sitting out this election, saying their beliefs and principles won't allow them to vote for either candidate in November. To them I say, remember when you jumped into the water for the first time? You held your nose and did it because you knew you had to do it. Well, if need be, hold your nose and vote for the Republican. Because the election of Hillary or Obama is too frightening to contemplate. I will remind you of just a few reasons why we cannot stay at home on election day! "A Clinton administration would move this country to the far left in four years, complete with a defunding of the military and the intelligence communities while abdicating much of our country's sovereignty to the United Nations when it comes to global policy. As was the case under the first Clinton administration, terrorism would be relegated to a matter of “law enforcement.” source: Frank Salvato of New Media Journal In point of fact, any new adminstration gets a briefing from the intelligence and military, learning what the priorities are in the current world situation... a very sobering conversation. Very little changed in military funding and strategy from the first Bush White House to the Clinton era, and Clinton undertook a fairly successful war in the Balkans, so perhaps the military concern is overstated. Politicians are notoriously guarded about power, and I have yet to see one who will offer to give up any without getting more back. Thus the worries about the UN and sovereignty are perhaps a bit hysterical also. But there are real reasons to avoid the Democratic candidates. A Clinton administration would continue the corruption and liberalization of the whole of the Executive Branch (the State Department, the Justice Department, the Pentagon, etc.). It would continue to encourage the State Department to embrace its one-world, globalist policies, policies that have usurped the Constitution by ignoring the authority of Executive Branch under the Bush administration...the same Executive which now ignores the authority of the Judicial and Legislative Branches when it desires to. This usurpation would pass from hands of Bush appointees to their replacements, Bill Clinton appointees. We will also see a continued politicalization of the Justice Department as foes of the Clintons are scrutinized while their allies and benefactors go unprosecuted for their malfeasance – both financial and criminal. To allow this to carry forward from the present administration is unforgivable. A Barack Obama Administration Has too many negatives to contemplate for this Country. But I will list a few: We have no actual record on which to judge Barack Obama (here is an unsupported and EXTREMELY improbable allegation: that he destroyed his records from when he was an Illinois State Senator) and he hasn’t done anything of substance in the US Senate so we have to judge him at his word and deeds, that is an offer of a Change. But change has two side of the coin! Not all change is good! Obama would be extremely weak on the global war against radical Islamism. He has stated that he would remove US forces from the field of battle in Iraq within 90 days of being sworn in, even as we stand at the brink of victory in the Iraqi theater. Obama has parroted the very same “change” mantra – a false promise of hope – which Bill Clinton advanced in 1992, again without actually advancing a substantive policy or platform. This demonstrates that he is untested in his leadership and willing to use the tools of political opportunism to achieve his personal goals, just like any other politician. Promises at election time are usually broken when elected. As this record from the Illinois legislature indicates: " On June 11, 2002, Obama’s vote sparked a confrontation after he joined Republicans to block Democrats trying to override a veto by GOP Gov. George Ryan of a $2-million allotment for the west Chicago child welfare office. Shortly afterward, Obama chastised Republicans for their “sanctimony” in claiming that only they had the mettle to make tough choices in a tight budget year. And he called for “responsible budgeting.” A fellow Democrat suddenly seethed with anger. “You got a lot of nerve to talk about being responsible,” said Sen. Rickey Hendon, accusing Obama of voting to close the child welfare office. Obama replied right away. “I understand Sen. Hendon’s anger. . . . I was not aware that I had voted no on that last — last piece of legislation,” he said. Perhaps inadvertently, Obama seems to have voted against his tax-and-spend colleagues, and crossed the aisle. He may have pushed the wrong button... stumbly fingers. We may never know. Pretty weak for a man who wants to be President in any case. Source: Chicago Tribune Perhaps most disturbingly, he has advanced a racial element in his presidential campaign that exhibits a willingness to divide in order to conquer, a most despicable trait in any politician. If a white candidate tried using racial statements in his campaign the Media would demand an apology and possible sanctions. Divisive language is reserved for bloggers; politicians must be held to a higher standard! Further, his deeds, statements and silence on select issues present serious questions about his ideology. The radical, afro-centric tenets of his church, Trinity United Church of Christ and it's Pastor Rev. Wright, have never been adequately examined by the main stream media. Couple this with the bizarre, made-for-TV notion that the leaders of the radical Islamist movement – Osama bin Laden and Ayman al Zawahiri could at any time issue a fatwa against Obama for, not only being a Muslim apostate, but for being a Muslim apostate and aspiring to be the leader of “the Great Satan,” the United States of America, and you have a plethora of troubling notions that most certainly cast a shadow on his candidacy". And what would we do if a fatwa was issued after he was elected? This is too funny to comment upon. Save the dignity of America from the absurd prospect of a fatwa upon its President and do not vote for Obama. We have no alternative as Conservatives but to vote for McCain in November if he is the nominee. Staying home is not an option! Posted by BILL at Friday, February 08, 2008 0 comments Links to this post http://www.blogger.com/post-edit.g?blogID=24473669&postID=6191613893893519635 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: February 8, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: MCCAIN Opinions Category: ELECTION Opinions Category: CONSERVATIVES Opinions Category: OPTIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.